


Family Ties

by arora_kayd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:39:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arora_kayd/pseuds/arora_kayd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was finally dragged in. Have only seen 13 episodes, but yeah. This family has <i>issues</i>. Anyway, Wincest. Shock, I know. Set right after the episode "Home" (1.10).</p><p>Aug '08</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Ties

**Author's Note:**

> Written August '08 when I was pretty new to the fandom. Have been on a SPN kick lately so I thought I'd post my single contribution to the fandom.

Sam bit back a grunt as Dean pushed him against the wall of their hotel room. He stayed quiet, didn't protest when Dean pulled him into a painful mashing of lips, sliding down the wall to match his height.

Sam reciprocated when Dean slid his hands under his shirt, possessive and needy, eventually pulling it off.

Sam stood still when Dean's mouth moved down; didn't flinch when he felt teeth and knew they would leave marks.

Sam tried to keep his breathing even as his pants were undone and Dean's mouth kept moving until they were around him.

Sam was spent but he would do what Dean asked, letting the power stay with him. He went on his back with a shove, spread his legs when they were pulled apart, begged. 

Sam would do this because Dean needed it. Because he hated his father. Because being home had left him confused and vulnerable and just as scared as Dean. Because he hated Dean just a little, too.

Sam would feign sleep after (trying his best not to think if Dean had been in his position with their father), not move when Dean eventually returned to his own bed. Never mention it again. Nor the next time it happened.


End file.
